


Be My Date?

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Soft Thighs Series [66]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Wedding Trope, overweight reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:19:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: You have a wedding to go to and you need a date...





	

When the invite came in through the post you knew that you would be starting on the long journey of preparation. Your cousin’s wedding was one that you knew would be big, important, and very much feature the entire family which meant you had to feel your best, look your best, and most of all you couldn’t go without a date because Great Aunt Maud would question it nonstop throughout the whole wedding and you were really fed up of Great Aunt Maud questioning when you were going to get someone and not die an old spinster. Why was it wrong for you to go to a wedding on your own? Why did you need a date? You were an independent young women, you didn’t need someone else there at those events...but families had other ideas as per usual.

There was only one person you knew you’d ask which happened to be Bucky. You liked Bucky perhaps more than you let on or more than he knew. As far as he was concerned the two of you were close friends, and just that. You felt rather differently on that subject, you had feelings for Bucky you weren’t afraid to admit that to anyone but the man himself. He was kind, quiet, gentle, handsome...a man who treated you with care, made you feel wanted and thought about and it was thus no surprise that you’d gain feelings for him. 

It took a lot of convincing yourself, however, for you to ask. A million pep talks and much pacing....it wasn’t that you didn’t trust Bucky to be nice even if he said no...but you feared the no, after all as much as you believed you were wonderful you knew that your size often put some people off and he might not have wanted to be seen as your date. They were the thoughts that you didn’t like, the ones that said Bucky would only be interested in someone thin, toned, and spectacular in every way...because not only did they treat Bucky like he was some shallow vapid creature, but they said that you weren’t good enough because you had large arms and a round stomach and soft thighs. You knew the thoughts were wrong...and so often it was a battle to fight through them, but you’d always win. 

Asking him turned out to be easier in practice then it was in theory; his only reservation was the vast number of people, you promised him you wouldn’t leave him alone with strangers and that the two of you could leave early if he felt overwhelmed. He agreed. Which was something else entirely, the fact that he agreed meant that the two of you were really going to your cousin’s wedding together, which meant that he was your date...not just a friend you were bringing, but an actual date...which was something that had your chest tightening in a good way. 

From that point on it was a long period of making sure you had everything you needed for the wedding; did Bucky have a suit? (Turns out he did and it fit him really well...you assumed that was Tony’s doing) did you have a dress? Not until you went out trawling every shop you could find to get a hold of something appropriate for a wedding that you felt good in, the list of questions went on and on. By the time the day arrived you’d booked the two of you into a hotel (separate rooms of course), had all the things that were needed for a wedding, and had steeled yourself to handle every single family member that you only saw at events just like this.

The day of the wedding found you pacing outside the door to Bucky’s hotel room hoping that he was ready because you had to go and you didn’t want to miss the ceremony. You felt good, dolled up, ready to face it all, but you also felt that bitter anxiety in your stomach. You knew there would be questions about Bucky, he wasn’t your boyfriend and that would have to be made clear, but you hated calling him a friend...it was more complicated than that.

“Bucky! We have to go!” You called out, stopping in front of the door and tapping your foot against the carpet. 

Relief filled you as the door opened and Bucky walked out, fully dressed and the smartest you’d ever seen him. His hair was tied back in a bun (how he made that attractive you weren’t sure), his beard was trimmed neatly and his tie perfectly knotted. Maybe you didn’t need to worry about him, “I’m here, i’m ready, calm down, doll.”

“Look I just...don’t want to miss it.” You pretended you weren’t worried about everything else as you walked towards the elevator at the end of the hall. You pretended you weren’t worried about the comments your Great Uncle would throw at you about your weight or the comments Aunt Maud would make about Bucky or any of it...but it did worry you. Of course it did. 

“It’s more than that. You’re worried. Family?” He leant against the other side of the elevator as the doors closed. It was horrible that Bucky always knew what was wrong without you telling him...part of you wondered if he wasn’t psychic and hadn’t developed some telepathic powers. 

“A little” A little was an understatement and it was obvious that Bucky knew it was an understatement. You were very anxious, the type that settles in your stomach and makes you feel sick...some of your family you loved and some you didn’t, some hurt you and didn’t care, some hurt you and continued to do so all the time, some had harmful thoughts, and some were set in their ways...but above all you were worried that the night would end and you and Bucky would return to being just friends. 

You spotted your parents before the ceremony began, stood outside of where the wedding would take place. You could feel an urging hand on your lower back, Bucky’s, telling you to go talk to them and despite the apprehension of explaining everything of them meeting Bucky you found yourself grabbing his arm and walking towards them. 

“Sweetie!” They both called out to you, the same tone of voice they always used...the one that reminds you that it’s been a while and that they still care in their own ways.

“Hi, it’s been so long!” You kiss both of them on the cheeks and realise that you should probably introduce Bucky, but he beats you to it. 

“Hi, i’m James, but everyone calls me Bucky.” His gloved hand (he figured his metal arm might shock some of your relatives) reaches out towards your parents in turn and they shake it. There’s that look they get, the one that says their impressed to a degree.

“So you and Y/N are...?”

“We work together.” There’s something nice about that, something that isn’t dismissive. It’s not ‘we’re friends’, it’s we know each other through work and that’s how I came to be here. It gives you hope. 

You and Bucky chat with your parents for a while longer, until it’s time to take your seats and watch the ceremony begin. It’s a lovely ceremony, the vows nearly have you in tears (because if only to have someone who loved you to that degree and so effortlessly) and you’re proud of your cousin, you feel happy for them and their new partner. 

You all trail out ready to go to the reception, smiles are passed to family and friends and you avoid a few before they can see you. The reception hall is lovely; beautifully decorated, well lit, with a buffet table of food to have a go at, and a bar if you ever get thirsty. It’s testament to your cousin’s knack for organising that the place looks so amazing. 

You find that you and Bucky have been seated on a table with your Aunt Maud...you catch your cousin’s eye and they give you that grin that says they did it on purpose but you can’t fin it in yourself to be angry about it at all. 

“Aunt Maud” You kiss her cheek and sit down at the table...Bucky can tell that this isn’t a woman you get along with and you don’t.

“My Y/N! Have you put on more weight!” And that’s part of the reason why. You were not bad or ugly or unsuccessful or terrible because of your weight, but Aunt Maud viewed it differently, to her it was something to be gotten rid of and it left you with the little comments that you weren’t even sure she knew hurt. 

“Aunt Maud. This is James.” You ignore her comment, it’s the best thing to do no fighting her on it. You call Bucky James because she always hated nicknames, she much preferred people to go by their original name even her brother Magnus was forced to go by Magnus and you knew for a fact he hated his name. 

“Mmm..” You know when older family members make that noise, the scrutinising one, the one that just screams judgement? Well that was what Bucky was subjected to and it’s what had you grabbing his hand under the table. 

It wasn’t him that was the problem it was Aunt Maud. But he took it well, in fact the whole time you sat there he brushed off the little comments and ignored any slights that were handed to him. They stopped, however, the moment you mentioned he was a war vet (which wasn’t inaccurate), Aunt Maud was many things but she did have respect for Veterans...

You stayed sat until after the first dance and the consequent other special dances happened. Once they were done you watched people crowd onto the dance floor to the sound of disco music...it wasn’t until a slower song, something more traditional came on that Bucky stood up from his chair, a hand extended towards you.

“Dance with me?” You knew Bucky was a good dancer, you’d danced with him before...you’d made a comment that he probably couldn’t dance and he proved you wrong. For him dancing was like an instinct. He remembered how to dance like he was still a young man in Brooklyn despite not knowing much else. 

So it was with a silly smile that you took his hand and let him lead you to the dance floor...because you knew if he had the chance he’d show everyone else up. 

A hand fell at your thick waist, the other holding your own to his shoulder. The two of you kept a respectable distance for what seemed like forever, but in actual fact was mere minutes, before Bucky tugged you closer. His hand fell to your lower back, his other joining it. Your arms wrapped around his waist and the two of you swayed together less than you danced. It must have been such a contrast to everyone around you. There was Bucky; hard muscle, broad shoulders and angles and then there was you, soft, with curved features and dips and dives. 

You rested your head against his shoulder, breathing in the sent that was distinctly Bucky but you couldn’t quite describe as anything specific. “Thank you for coming with me today.” It was quite, a whisper into an ear as the two of you moved slowly around the floor. You didn’t notice your family watching you, your parents smiling from their table, your cousin’s twinkle in her eye. You only noticed Buck. The hand on your lower back, low enough to be near scandalous but high enough to be appropriate. The neck near your lips. The warmth against you. 

“You’re welcome, we should do it again sometime.”

“A wedding?”

“Mm, maybe in 5 years or so? After you let me take you on a proper date, doll?” It was oddly not scary...the proposition, the mention of marriage, because you knew that part was mostly a joke, a way of him asking you on a date.

You find yourself pulling back slightly from him, enough to move your face in front of his, a hand of painted nails cupping his strong jaw, the stubble scratching your palm as you gently press a kiss to his lips. It’s chaste, it’s quick. Nothing but a mere peck, but it says all the needs to be said. I’ll be your date again. I’ll always be your date if you’ll have me.

The two of you continue dancing until you can’t feel your feet anymore.


End file.
